


Fight for Me

by R4d4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Chapter 82, Death, Denial, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad, Writing my feelings out, first fic, im sorry if this sucks, spoilers ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4d4/pseuds/R4d4
Summary: I am sad so this fic is sad. I was writing out whatever I was feeling. It is post chapter 82, kind of. I took it and added my own ending to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, be gentle guys! If you want listen to "Attack on Titan ~ omake-pfadlib - Quellatalo Reproduction" on youtube while reading. I was writing it to this tune. Thank you!

His body was hot. I can't hold him, but I need to, for when he wakes up. He will wake up, he always does. I mean he has so much left to do, it would be selfish for him to leave. His body is burning and so are my hands, but I can't let him go he has to see me first when he wakes up. His breathing is slowing down, it shouldn't be slowing down. He needs to wake up.   
"Oi, Armin. Stop pretending, it is no longer funny, come on get up." I'm shaking him. Why is he staying unresponsive? "Armin, get up we aren't done, we have so much to do! Our dream! Remember we promised each other, we need to see the flaming water and the land made of ice and the fields of sand. Most of all we have to see the ocean- you know the one with the salt. Armin get up, come on, let's go home." I didn't expect the crack in my voice, but my voice shouldn't be cracking, he will wake up I am not worried.  
Just slightly there is a flutter of his beautiful lashes. His eyelids open! I knew it! I am waiting to see that magnificent crystal blue, but I there is no sign of it. He isn't looking at me, he isn't looking anywhere he is just staring. Why is he staring? I lift his head so he looks at me, I have to be the first thing he sees. He doesn't see me. His dull blue eyes can't focus on me. Where is the ignite behind his eyes, why is the fire going out? He will be alright, nothing is happening.   
"Armin you will be alright, I know it, now please get up and let's go home." Why am I begging him to get up? He is doing okay he just needs a break, he will be alright, I know it, I always know it.   
His expressionless face turns towards me, there is water leaking out of his eyes. He is crying, why is he crying? He will be good, the HQ will take care of him and he will be great and on his feet in just a few days, Armin will see! The tears aren't stopping, and I feel my eyes building up. Why am I starting to cry? His weak hand grasps mine with the strength he has left and he squeezes it, the incredibly high temperature burning the skin of mine. He looks at me, his eyes are grey.  
"Eren." He whispers, his voice was rough, too rough for Armin. The moment he said my name another wave of tears spilled from his eyes and I learned the truth, he was going to die. There was no way to save him, there never was.   
I am sobbing, my breath is catching in my throat, I can't feel anything except his burning hand on my skin. This is the last touch I am ever going to feel from him ever again. I get closer to him, so close our foreheads are touching. I am savoring every last second I have with him.   
"Please, Armin don't leave us, fight for us, fight for me. " I whisper the words, but they all come out as chocked sobs. I press my lips to his burning forehead, my lips were kissing fire, but for him I could endure it for the rest of my life. "Fight for me." I say, my tears reaching my chin and dropping down onto his face. I open my eyes just to find his closed. His rigid breathing was no longer accompanying my sobs. A cold breeze hits me and Armin and, somehow he has never looked more beautiful. As the blows away it carries my loud sobs with it, through the ugly silence.


End file.
